The present invention relates to reflective and refractive apparatuses and, more particularly, to apparatuses for use on a vehicle for reflecting or refracting light from the vehicle rear tail light so that the same may readily be viewed through the use of the rear view mirror of the vehicle
In vehicles, such as automobiles and trucks, tail lights are utilized at the rear thereof for the purpose of indicating when the driver of the vehicle is breaking and/or turning in a particular direction. These rear tail lights are operated through the use of a lightbulb situated inside of the rear tail light lens. Furthermore, the rear tail light lenses are sometimes manufactured to be visible only from the rear of the vehicle and, sometimes are manufactured to wrap around the rear corner of the vehicle and are somewhat L-shaped so that the rear tail light may be visible from the side and the back of the vehicle.
Often times, the rear tail light lightbulb burns out and the driver of the vehicle has no practical way of knowing that the rear lightbulb has burned out and that the rear light is not properly operating. There is no reason for the driver to suspect such a condition and he or she may drive the vehicle for thousands of miles prior to becoming aware of the condition. Most often, the driver becomes aware of the condition by another individual noticing the problem and mentioning the same, or by the driver actually conducting a test by himself or with another individual so as to determine whether the rear tail lights are operating. As can be appreciated, conducting such a test alone is substantially burdensome, in that, for example, the brake pedal must be retained depressed by some physical object while the driver walks around to the rear of the vehicle so as to inspect the same. Further, it is sometimes embarrassing and potentially costly when a driver, without knowledge of a rear tail light failure, is driving his vehicle and a policeman notices the situation and, thereafter, stops the driver so as to give him a warning and/or a ticket.
Furthermore, rear tail lights, and even the wrap around rear tail lights, are not substantially visible from a position generally forward and on the side of the vehicle thereof. That is, one standing at an intersection and looking at a vehicle approaching the intersection cannot generally see whether the rear tail lights, indicating breaking or turning, are being operated.
Apparatuses of the past have also generally been bulky and obtrusive and sometimes quite expensive to manufacture. Some of the apparatuses such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,483,202, 3,744,885, and 2,257,510 tend to be so obtrusive that they would get in the way during the washing of the vehicle.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus or means through which a driver of a vehicle may easily determine whether the rear tail lights of his vehicle are properly operating. Further, a need exists for an apparatus or means for making the rear tail lights of a vehicle and the operation thereof more visible to an individual standing forward and on the side of the vehicle. Further yet, such an apparatus or means need be generally inexpensive to manufacture and practical in use so as not to be overly obtrusive and burdensome to the vehicle driver, for example, when washing the vehicle.